


Back to You and Me.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lori Lives, Possessive Rick, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Spanking, Violent Sex, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori and Rick always dreamed of a place like Alexandria. But will that dream become reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Have and To Hold.

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick thing's. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will be continuing Can you Heat me? And Blue eyes while I write this this :) 
> 
> I will be adding a few chapters to this but, I might add more if you guy's want it! 
> 
> This is an AU Where Lori is in Alexandria. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you guy's enjoy this fic.
> 
> :)

There were time's Lori still couldn't believe this was even happening. That this, was their lives now. Ever since the Farm, thing's hadn't been the same between her and Rick. She knew she was wrong. She knew jumping into bed with Shane had been a horrible choice but, she was lonely, she was vulnerable, and, she was grieving the man she loved. 

If she had only known he was alive. That she'd see him again. Maybe, thing's would have been different. Her eyes closed softly, as her arms wrapped around herself. Her body gently turning side to side, as she thought back to the moment she saw Rick again.

When he'd come with Glenn, and that noisy red sports car. The alarm blaring, as Carl ran into his arms, and she hugged the man she thought she'd never see again. Feeling his arms around her, as they lay there looking through the scrapbook, of their memories. Memories she felt guilty thinking about now.

When she had taken his wedding ring off her necklace, and slipped it back onto his hand. Every time she saw him, still wearing his ring, she felt a small glimmer of hope in her heart that he still loved her.

"Mom?"

Her eyes opened as she turned around from the window. Seeing Carl with Judith on his hip. 

Lori smiled softly, looking at her children. Her and Rick's children. 

"Mom, are you okay?"

She nodded softly, as she crossed the room, and took Judith from Carl. Her lips softly kissing her cheek, as she positioned her on her hip.

"I'm fine Honey, I was just thinking,"

Lori ran her fingers through her son's hair, as she placed a kiss on the top of his head. Even if he was a teenager now, to Lori, Carl would always be her little boy. Carl hugged her softly, as she heard Judith softly cooing, as she chewed on the small teething ring between her tiny hands.

"Mom, a couple of the kids from the neighborhood asked if I could hang out. Can I?"

She nodded softly.

"Just be back before dinner, okay?"

His eyes rolled for a moment as he smirked.

"Okay, Mom,"

Lori smiled softly, as she watched Carl leave the House, and run off toward one of the Houses further down. Lori gently bounced Judith on her hip, softly cooing to her, and running her fingers through her soft fine baby hair. Judith giggled as Lori kissed her cheek once more, before she sat her down in her playpen.

Lori sat down beside the playpen, as she watched her daughter chewing on the teething ring. Her hand ran through her long chocolate brown hair, as she grasped it, twisting it, as she pinned it into a messy bun. A few pieces still hanging loose and framing her delicate features. Lori was silent as she heard the door open and close, and heard Rick's boots coming across the hardwood floor.

Her eyes gazed up at him, looking at those frosted blue eyes she had always loved ever since the first time she'd seen them. It was silent between them, as he sat down on the couch across from where Lori sat with Judith. 

He looked so upset. Lori softly moved closer to him, as her hand gently touched his knee.

"Baby, are you Okay?"

Her voice was soft. Sweet, as she spoke to him.

Rick said nothing. Just sat there, as she saw those cold eyes looking at her with so much anger. They'd barely spoken since the prison. Even after Judith was born there seemed like there was a wall between them. It hurt her. She made a mistake, but, why did she keep having to be punished for it?

Lori got up onto her knees as she moved between Ricks legs. Her hands gently resting on both his knees. 

"Rick, baby, talk to me, please, just say something,"

He was silent for a moment, before he finally spoke.

"It's this place, Alexandria. Deanna asked me and Michonne,"

He chuckled softly, as Lori leaned a bit closer.

"Asked you and Michonne what baby?"

Ricks eyes looked at her directly, as she felt her heart hammer inside her chest. Being this close, seeing his eyes like that.

"She want's us to patrol the streets. Be constables, said since I was a cop before, she figured I'd want the position,"

Lori said nothing for a moment.

"Take it,"

"Take it?"

She nodded softly.

"These people need you Rick, you're strong, you protected us all back at the Farm, the Prison,"

His eyes broke glance with hers, as he looked away.

"A jacket doesn't mean anything these day's Lori,"

Her hand gently rose, as she touched his cheek, feeling the stubble beneath her fingertips as she gently turned him back to face her.

"Rick, it's more than that, it's not just the jacket, it's having you protecting us all. Like you always do baby,"

It was silent between them for a moment, before Rick nodded softly. Silently agreeing with her. Lori leaned close, as she went to hug him, before he stood up. Pulling away from her gentle embrace.

"Rick, what's wrong?"

Her voice sounded so soft, like a whisper as she spoke.

"Don't Lori,"

Lori nodded softly, as she heard his boots on the floor once more, and the door opening and closing as she felt the hot tears as they started to pour down her face. 

_A few Hours Later:_

The House was so quiet, so void of anything but her gentle sigh as Lori sat there in the kitchen. Eating a few Cookies Carol had dropped off Earlier. She jumped softly, hearing the door open and close. She took another bite of the cookie, as she heard Ricks footsteps.

Lori was silent as she watched him stop in the doorway. Her hand dropped the cookie, as she saw him standing there, in his uniform. She'd always loved seeing Rick in uniform. Helping him fix his clothes, she shivered just remembering it. His eyes drifted toward her, before he went to walk away.

"Rick, wait,"

He stood perfectly still, as she slowly slipped off the chair and moved closer to him until she was barely inches away from her Husband.

Her eyes looked at him, as Lori felt something she hadn't felt in years looking at Rick. She felt her heart thundering in her breast, like she was a schoolgirl looking at her crush.

"Rick, we need to talk. I-I know I made a mistake. I know I did, but, I want us to try again. I want you,"

Her hands ran up resting on his chest, as she felt him step back from her. Rick walked past her, and headed for the stairs.

"Rick talk to me!"

He stopped dead in his tracks as her voice broke the silence of the House. Her heart jumped into her throat, as he turned around, and she saw those eyes. A coldness, a darkness behind them, she'd never seen in them before. Rick moved toward her, moving fast. 

Lori gasped softly, as she felt his hands grasping her arms. Her back against the kitchen island in the center of the Kitchen. His eyes were wild, savage, unlike anything Lori had never seen in his eyes. 

"Rick let go!"

She struggled against his grasp, as she felt his body pressing tight against her own. 

"Rick, let me go,"

She struggled, and slung back and forth trying to break his hold, but, he was too strong. Lori felt her breath hitch, as she saw those eyes glaring down at her. So much anger, burning behind them. She was sandwiched between Rick, and the kitchen island. With nowhere to go. She tried to kick out, to slap at him, but she couldn't. She felt his body forceful slam into her own, as she felt his erection poking against her through jeans.

"Rick, baby, just calm down. I love you,"

Lori yelped as she felt herself suddenly flipped around, her face, pushed against the Marble of the kitchen island. Her hands reach out, as she tried to claw, and grasp but she couldn't get a grip. She couldn't grasp anything. She felt Rick pushing tight against her. His chest pressed tight against the length of her back. His crotched shoved tight against her ass, and her heated pussy. As much as she hated to admit it, she was soaked. Rick had _Never_ been this rough with her before and, strangely she was enjoying it.

She heard him chuckle behind her, as she writhed and fought against his grip. 

"Stop!"

His voice was loud, demanding, and slightly threatening as he spoke to her. Lori stopped, her hands resting palm down on the smooth, cold, marble as she looked over her shoulder at him.

She felt his hands let go of her arms, his hips thrusting forward tight against her, as she felt his rock hard poking against her. She whimpered softly, Lori pushed up onto the tips of her toes, as she thrust back, her ass pushing tight against his hips, as she grinded herself against his cock.

"Oh, look at you Baby,"

His tone was taunting to hear, it made her knees weak, and her pussy ache. It had been so long since Rick had touched her, since he'd show, any interest at all in her.

Her hips moved up and down, rubbing herself against him, in need. She wanted him so bad she was hurting. She felt him leaning against her, his hand gripping into her hair, as he yanked her head back roughly. Lori cried out, but, she didn't stop her teasing grind against his cock.

She felt Rick against her. _Every_ part of him pressed so tight to her, she felt like she'd break from the pressure. Her body was held in place, she couldn't move, only move her lower half. Lori grunted softly, as she felt Rick force her down roughly. Her cheek pressed tight to the hard marble, her hands lying palm down against the cold, hard, surface. 

Lori hadn't felt this turned on since, they'd first started dating. Hot summer nights, fucking when and where ever they could. Oh god they hadn't fucked like that in years. But now, she felt that same wetness, that same throb inside her, that hunger building, and building inside her.

She felt his hand locked in her hair, holding her down, his hips moving against her, rubbing his cock right, fucking, there! Running between her lower lips, and upwards, she could feel the outline of his cock, all that held them apart, was some fucking fabric. Lori tried to lift herself upwards, to say something, as she felt herself forced back down against the kitchen island.

"Rick,"

Her voice was barely above a whimper, as she rubbed herself against him.

She could feel the wetness seeping through her panties, and into her jeans. Staining her thighs, she _Knew_ he could feel how wet she was. 

She felt Ricks hips as they stopped moving, she felt him leaning against her, forcing her petite body tighter against the hard surface. She gasped softly, as she felt his hand touching between her legs. His fingers against her inner thighs, and against the crotch of her jeans. She felt his fingers running over her, before his hand grasped her roughly, causing her to gasp out once more.

Lori felt his lips against her ear. She always loved his lips, his teeth, toying with her ear. She shivered softly, beneath him, her hips jutting roughly against his hand in need to feel more.

"You got me all wet baby,"

His words were a deep, honey like sound against her ear.

Lori shuddered softly, as she felt his hand grasping her, massaging her, as she bit her bottom lips fighting back the urge to moan. 

"Rick....."

His name escaped Loris lips in a soft, panted whisper, as she felt her pleasure surging within herself. Pure want coursing through her veins. She hadn't ever been this turned on before, ever.

She rose onto the tips of her toes once more, as she thrust back, against his cock. Her hips wiggling, and moving against him. Rubbing her heated pussy against him through those thin layers of clothing. 

She felt him smile against her ear, his hand in her hair, holding her down tight, as the other massaged her through her jeans. 

"Rick, please,"

"Aren't you eager baby?"

Lori gasped as she felt his hand massaging her rougher, his every touch becoming faster, and more demanding.

"Rick-Oh god, Please, don't make me beg for this,"

She heard him chuckle suddenly as his hand stopped touching her. 

"Begging's the only way you're getting anything tonight baby,"

Lori cried out softly, as she felt her body shaking in need. Her pussy literally aching, and hurting to feel him buried deep inside her.

"Please,"

"What was that baby? I didn't quite hear you,"

She knew he was taunting her, he was playing with her, and even though she knew, she should have been angry, she wasn't. She loved Rick. She always had, ever since that first time their eyes had met. 

Rick wasn't just someone to her, he was _the One_ for her. Lori swallowed softly, as her tongue ran over her lips.

"Please,"

Her tone was louder this time.

She heard him hum softly.

"I still can't hear you baby, I think I need to know, just what you want,"

Lori said nothing for a moment, as she drew a sharp breath in before she spoke.

"I want your-"

Her words paused for a moment.

"What baby? Hmm? What do you want?"

"Your cock! I want your cock inside me,"

She felt his hips snap roughly against her, as he started to move once more. Grinding his cock against her aching heat.

"Is that what you want baby? You wanna feel my cock fucking you? Fucking that pussy,"

Lori nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Yes, I want it, I fucking want it! Fuck me Rick!"

She felt him pull back, his hand moving up, as he undid her jeans, ripping them down, as she lifted her hips, and wiggled out of them. Her panties were soaked, nearly translucent from her wetness soaking them through. She felt his hand slip between them, grasping the top of the back of her panties, as he tore them right off of her.

Lori yelped softly, feeling the slight discomfort, but, the cool air touching her wetness, her stained thighs, the feeling of her bare ass against the roughness of his pants.

She felt his hand slip between them once more, undoing his pants, she felt herself dripping as she heard his zipper, and felt him moving behind her, as she felt it, his thrust driving his entire cock deep inside her. She felt his hand grip tighter in her hair, as she felt his hips moving, hard, fast, rough, Lori's mouth opened as a loud cry of pleasure, and pain filled the kitchen.

Rick had never fucked her like this before. He was gentle, a slow, passionate lover, this was so unlike him, but, oh fuck did it feel good. Her moans were loud, unlike the way she usually sounded with soft moans that could barely be heard. Her eyes rolled back, as she felt his cock slamming inside her, driving deeper, and deeper, every time his hips pulled back and slammed forward into her. 

"Rick, Rick, Shit,"

Those few short words were all Lori could manage as she moaned out once more. His groans, were low, vibrating against her ear, as she felt his hand yank her hair once more, forcing her head back. His eyes staring at her, as she saw raw, savage, passion burning behind her husbands eyes. 

"Come on baby, fuck me, fuck my cock!"

His words were loud, oh god, she'd never heard him talk like that before, but she liked it. She liked hearing him talk while he fucked her.

Her hips thrust back, her ass bouncing against his hips, as her pussy tightened around his cock, forcing him deeper. A sound of pleasure escaped them both, as she felt his thrusts becoming wilder, faster, she felt her body being slung, and shoved up the hard marble of the kitchen island, as she moaned out. 

Her hips wiggled, and moved against him, fucking him fast, and with force. As she heard him groan loudly. 

"Rick, I-I'm, Baby, Fuck!"

Her pussy clenched around him tightly, as she felt her release gushing with force, running down his cock, and her inner thighs. She felt his thrusts becoming harder, her moans becoming, louder, her pussy was so sensitive from cumming, his every thrust drove her over the edge, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body. She heard his deep sound of pleasure.

"You want my cum baby?"

She nodded.

"Say it,"

"Yes,"

"Say it again,"

"Yes,"

Her tone was louder.

"Say it Again baby!"

"I want your cum Rick! I need it, fucking give it to me!"

She felt his fingers grip in her hair tightly, his thrusts wild, and animalistic, before finally, she felt it, his warmth erupting deep inside her. Filling her. She felt Rick collapse on her back, as she softly hummed. Her eyes closed, as she felt Rick pull away from her suddenly. She heard his zipper, Lori stood up, as she turned around on shaking legs. His eyes were wide, confusion clear on her face. As he walked off as if nothing had happened between them.

She sighed softly, as she grabbed her jeans, stepping into them, as she wiggled her hips working them up. She grabbed her ripped, and torn panties, as she dropped them in the garbage bin. She felt so confused, what the fuck had just happened? Before Lori could head after him, try and find out what was wrong, she heard the front door open and close. 

"Mom?"

Carl.

Lori tried to fix her hair, and clothes as, she sighed softly.

"In here,"

Carl came into the Kitchen as he sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island. As Lori busied herself with dinner. 

"How was your Day?"

She moved around the kitchen, as Carl talked about the kids he'd spent the day with. About the video games they'd played.

"It sounds like you had a good time,"

She smiled softly, she was happy to see he was happy here. Carl was silent for a moment, his fingers strumming on the marble counter top for a moment.

"Mom,"

"Hmm?"

"Did Dad come back yet?"

Lori dropped a plate on the floor, as she heard him ask about Rick, she bent over as she tried to scoop the pieces as Carl climbed off the stool helping her gather the broken plate.

"Mom?"

Lori shook her head softly.

"I'm sorry, my hands must be wet from cooking, Yeah, he came home,"

The two of them cleaned the mess in the kitchen, as Lori finished dinner, setting Carls plate, and her own, as she walked into the living room. Lifting Judith gently from her playpen, as she fixed a bottle for her.

"Isn't Dad having dinner with us?"

His words were slightly muffled in between bites of food, as Lori gently held the bottle for Judith.

"He's just tired, I'll bring it to him later. Eat before it gets cold,"

She smiled softly, as she sat down across from her son. They talked more about his day, about her day, laughing here and there. Once dinner was finished, and Judiths bottle was empty, Lori stood up.

"Honey, can you put the dishes in the sink, while I tuck Judith in?"

Carl nodded as he began clearing the kitchen island, placing the dishes in the sink, and washing his hands. Lori moved up the stairs, as she kissed Judith's cheek. Hearing her soft yawn, as she walked past her and Ricks bedroom, and opened the door to the nursery that was Judiths room. Lori laid her down, as she covered her, tucking her stuffed doll near her. Before she kissed her Goodnight, and closed the door.

Lori stopped outside their bedroom as she heard Rick moving in there. As she went back downstairs, The dishes went faster with Carl helping her, as they talked.

"Mom, do you like it here?"

Lori nodded softly.

"Of course I do, I remember, before you were born. Your Dad and I used to drive through neighborhoods like this. We'd always say someday,"

She smiled softly washing the dish in her hand, as she talked about happier times with Rick.

"I like it too,"

She laughed softly, as she they finished the dishes, her lips kissing the top of his head, as he scoffed playfully and headed up to bed. Lori headed upstairs, as she slipped into the bathroom, stripping her clothes off, as she stepped into the shower. She felt so confused, she was happy they had sex, but she felt confused as to why he pulled away so suddenly like that. Once her shower was done, Lori dried her hair with a towel, and slipped into her robe.

She didn't say anything as she opened the door, Rick was awake, but, he didn't say anything to her. She smiled softly, as she climbed onto the bed, and turned on her side. Feeling him as he laid down beside her, there was a gap of space between them, As they lay there backs to each other, Lori said nothing, as her fingers touched her wedding ring. Her fingers brushing over it, as she smiled softly. Before she fell asleep.


	2. For Better, or for Worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next Morning. Lori wakes up to find Rick Gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating Blue eye's soon!
> 
> I really hope everyone's enjoying this story. If you guys want more, you know what to do.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She slept soundly, for the first time since the Farm. It wasn't until the sunlight started to slowly wash over sleeping form. That Lori's eyes gently fluttered open. A gentle yawn escaped her mouth, as she turned over with a bright, and happy smile. When she felt her smile fall suddenly. Seeing the empty spot on the bed beside her. Her hand reach out, softly touching the sheets, where Rick had been laying.

As she laid back down, her arms wrapping around his pillow, as she softly held it against her chest. She felt the tears welling in her eyes, but, she didn't cry. She ached between the legs from last night, but, thinking about the way he spoke, the way he touched her, she couldn't help but softly smile snuggling against his pillow held tightly in her arms.

She fell asleep for a few moments, when her eyes opened again. Lori pushed off the bed, as she remade their bed, fixing the sheets, the blanket, and the pillows back to perfection.

It didn't take her long to shower, dry her hair, and change. She dressed simply in a pair of tight blue jeans, and a loose green tank top. Her long brown hair, pinned into a messy bun. Lori was silent as she made her way toward Judith's nursery.

She felt the smile on her face, as she watched her daughter, her tiny hands moving up and down excitedly. Lori leaned down, as she picked her up, kissing Judith's cheek softly.

"Morning Honey,"

Judith cooed softly, as Lori laid her down on the changing table changing her diaper, before she changed her clothes. She picked Judith up, as she positioned her on her hip. Before she made her way downstairs. Laying Judith in her playpen, before she headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Lori washed her hand's, as she busied herself around the kitchen. Humming softly, as she heard Carl yawning as he came into the kitchen. 

Lori looked over her shoulder, as she smiled softly at her son.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

Carl yawned once more, as he climbed onto one of the stools, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Pretty good. How'd you sleep mom?"

Lori shrugged her shoulders softly.

"Pretty decent, went out like a light and didn't wake up until about half an hour ago,"

She heard him yawn again, as she opened the fridge, and poured Carl a glass of orange juice and sat it down in front of him.

"Wake up sleepy head,"

Carl nodded as he grabbed the glass and drank half of it in one sitting as Lori went back to fixing their breakfast.

"Is Dad awake?"

She nodded softly.

"Yeah, he left to go take care of something,"

Lori fixed his plate, as she set in down on the kitchen island in front of him and then her own. As she fixed Judiths bottle softly, shaking it up. Lori walked into the living as she picked her daughter up, and took her seat on one of the stools. As she held the bottle for Judith. 

Carl ate his breakfast, as Lori held Judiths bottle. Her eyes drifted off toward the window, staring out toward the Houses, the people as they moved around. She saw Daryl, walking alongside Carol, before they parted ways near the end of the street. 

"Mom?"

Her eyes broke away from the window for a moment, as she blinked looking across at Carl.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think, Dad's okay?"

"Of course your Dad's Okay, honey,"

He sat picking at his breakfast for a moment,

"He's just seem's distant sometimes,"

Lori shifted softly on the stool, for a moment.

"He's just stressed out, now that we're here, he'll relax Honey. We've all been through a lot and, he'll come around,"

Carl nodded softly as he resumed eating his breakfast. Once Judith had finished her bottle, and Lori and Carl had finished their breakfast. Lori slipped off the stool slowly.

"Carl, can you take Judith and put her in her playpen, I'm gonna clean up and start on the laundry,"

"Sure, Mom,"

Lori handed Judith to him, as she kissed the top of her son's head softly.

"Mom,"

"Yeah Honey?"

"Those kid's I hung out with yesterday, it okay if I go back again today?"

She smiled softly, tussling his hair with her fingers.

"Of course,"

"Just be back before dinner,"

They both said it unison together as they started laughing. Carl turned and headed into the living putting his baby sister in her playpen as Lori gathered the plates and put them in the sink. She heard Carl head upstairs, as she stood there washing them. 

As she dried the last dish, she heard Carl running down the stairs.

"Be back later, Mom,"

She heard the door open and close quickly, as she set the dishes in the cabinet. Lori walked past the playpen as she smiled softly, she grabbed the laundry basket, as she gathered clothes, and tossed them in. Lori held the basket with both hands as she lifted it, using her knee to balance it every time she it slipping. She walked down the small hallway, and right behind where the staircase to the second floor was, as she opened the small laundry room door.

It was small, tight, the washer and dryer side by side, with a small floor. It was large enough to stand in but, she doubted two people could fit in there comfortably. 

_What the hell happened last night? Why, why did Rick just walk off like that?_

Lori stood lost in her own thoughts, as she opened the washer door and began tossing clothes inside. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, as she thought about the look burning behind his eyes. Those cold, ice blue eyes that stole her breath every time she looked into them. The eyes she loved, the eyes, she dreamed of every single night. Lori had _Never_ loved someone the way she loved Rick. 

He was her Husband, the father of her children, he was practically the only man she'd ever even had sex with except. She sighed softly, as she threw the clothes in with irritation. Shane. That son of a bitch! If it hadn't been for his lies, none of this would be happening. He lied to her, when those words, Rick's dead escaped him. Lori had felt her heart shatter. She was broken, numb, and without a direction. She'd always been with Rick. She had made a mistake, and regretted it every day she saw Rick turn away from her. 

Lori tossed the last piece of clothing in the washer, as she closed the door, and turned the dial. When she heard the door open and close.

"You forget something Honey?"

Lori stood on the tips of her toes, as she reach up at the small shelf, her fingertips brushing the detergent. Her back was arched was she reach up, her bottom sticking out, as she strained trying to grab the bottle.

"Shit,"

Lori was silent for a moment. She was about to speak, to call out to Carl as to why he wasn't answering. When she felt warmth pushed tightly against her back. She knew that sensation anywhere. That tight, hard, body, shoved forcefully against her back. Lori gasped softly, as her hand dropped back. She saw Rick's hand extend, as he grabbed the bottle she'd been reaching for, and sat it down in front of her.

"Thank you,"

Her voice was soft, as she spoke. She'd never felt like this being around him. She felt nervous, like she was a teenager again. But she felt something else, she felt nervous seeing how Rick had changed since the farm. He was colder, brutal, ruthless at times. But he did what needed to be done. He did what it took to keep them all safe, provide for them.

It was silent between them, as she opened the bottle, and poured it into the washer. Even if Rick wasn't speaking to her, it did feel nice having him with her. Feeling him right there behind her. She closed the detergent, and she turned the washer on, hearing the loud hum, as she did. 

She felt Rick moving behind her, his hips rubbing against her backside, as she bit her bottom lip. His hand moved, touching her stomach, where her tattoo was, her hand covered his own gently touching him. She rocked her hips side to side, as Lori felt the smile resting on her lips.

"Where's Carl?"

"He's at one of the neighbor's place's with a few kids,"

He said nothing, as she felt him move tighter against her. 

"Judith's in her playpen, down for a nap. She missed her Daddy today,"

Lori spoke softly, barely above a whisper as she felt his lips brushing her ear. His teeth pulling her earlobe, as her breath hitched. 

"Did _You_ miss Daddy baby?"

Lori felt heat in her face, a dark blush tinting her cheek's. She felt his hips moving, grinding himself against her, as his hand ran from her stomach, up to her breast. His hand roughly grasping her soft flesh, through her shirt, as she moaned out in both pleasure and pain. 

She felt his teeth on her ear again, moving down her neck, as she felt a shiver run down her spine. His hips thrust forcefully nearly knocking her over.

"Answer me baby,"

Oh, it felt so wrong, but hearing his words, feeling his hand grasping, and teasing her breast, his hips moving against her like that. Lori couldn't help herself.

"Y-Yes, I missed Daddy,"

She heard him softly, behind her, as his other hand moved, undoing her jeans, as he pulled at her zipper, slipping his hand inside. Lori arched against Rick. Her head falling forward, as she felt him touching her through her panties. She was soaked, her panties sopping wet with her juices.

She felt his hips as they thrust against her roughly. His fingers teasing over her soft, wet, lips below through her panties. Her eyes closed, as Lori felt so much pleasure coursing through her body. Her hips wiggled against him, rubbing herself against his cock, as she heard a deep groan behind her. She felt his massaging becoming harder, rougher, as she fought off the urge to crumble against him.

She gasped, and moaned softly, feeling his fingers roughly touching her clit through the thin layer of fabric keeping her aching heat from Rick.

She felt his lips brushing her ear, as she shuddered against him.

"Is this,"

His hips thrust forward, as she grabbed the washer to keep from falling over. His hips moved against her, his rock hard cock rubbing right against her soaked jeans. She could feel him, feel his warmth, she was so turned on she swore she could feel him almost pushing inside her, just barely every time he moved.

"Is that what my Baby girl's been wanting? Hmm?"

She felt his lips kiss her ear so tenderly, so gently, despite the roughness of his hand below.

"Hmm, has my baby girl been wanting Daddy's cock all day?"

Lori had _Never_ been as turned on as she was right now. She loved how he talked to her, being called his Baby girl. Feeling his hands on her. 

She swallowed softly, as she licked her lips. 

"Yes, Yes, Daddy. I've been wanting your cock since I woke up,"

Her voice was so soft, as she panted softly, feeling his touch becoming rougher, and faster below. Lori gasped softly, as she felt herself yanked around. Her eyes staring up into Rick's. Those cold, frosted blue eyes staring down at her, as she saw so much burning behind them. So much want, so much need, but there was something else there. Something that made her heart skip a beat.

She couldn't look away. She was like a moth drawn to the flame, she wanted to see everything Rick did. He leaned against her, his lips mere inches from her own, as she bent backwards a bit on the washer. Her heart thundering in her breast as she looked at him. 

"Tell Daddy, baby, tell him _where_ you've been wanting him,"

She felt his hand pull from inside her jeans, as she whimpered softly. She felt the warmth of his hands, as they touched her hips, hooking her jeans, as he tugged them down. Lori's legs lifted, as she stepped out of her jeans. Her breath was fast, escaping her in short, fast, pants as she felt her entire body screaming with desire.

"Tell me Baby,"

His tone was firmer this time, as those eyes stared at her in dead silence.

"In-Inside,"

Lori couldn't even think, all she could do was feel, feel how good she felt. How warm she was, how fucking wet she was.

"Inside where Baby girl?"

Lori took a deep, shaking breath, as she spoke.

"Inside my pussy, I wanted Daddy's inside my pussy the moment I woke up. I've been so wet all day Daddy,"

She heard him hum softly, as she saw such a wild smile suddenly on his face. Those blue eyes looking so savage as he looked at her.

"You've got to more do than that baby girl. Daddy needs to _See_ where you need his cock,"

Lori didn't even think twice, as she reach down. using both her hands to grip to the washer, as she pushed herself up onto it. Feeling the vibration against her wetness. Loris fingers moved, hooking both sides of her panties, as she pulled them off. Slowly pulling them down the length of her legs, as she spread her legs wide, in front of her Husband. She felt so exposed, but, she'd never been so turned on in her life.

She saw Ricks eyes slowly moving over her, devouring her, eating her exposed form with an animal like hunger behind his eyes.

"Show Daddy, baby girl,"

His voice was lower, deeper, as he spoke.

Lori could feel the wetness seeping out of her, her pussy was glistening she was she was so wet. Her hand ran down her leg, slowly slipping between her legs, as she spread her legs even further. Her fingers rubbing herself, in circles as her back arched, she'd never touched herself in front of Rick before. She'd masturbated a few times while he was at work. Burning off a little stress here and there, but, she never dreamed she'd be touching herself in front of him.

Her breath hitched, as she saw his eyes frozen on her hand, Lori pushed two fingers deep inside herself. As she cried out, her back, pressing into the back of the washer, as her head tilted back. Her nipples stood erected poking through her shirt, as she moaned out. 

"H-Here, here Daddy. I need your cock here,"

Her words were whimpered, a soft cry of pleasure, as she lifted her head. Her eyes looking at him, as she felt his hand grasp her wrist roughly. Pulling her hand away, as her fingers slipped out from inside her. Her eyes widened, as she watched Rick pulling her fingers into his mouth. Feeling his tongue brushing her fingers, and licking her juices.

His hand let go of her.

As she watched him shrug off his jacket, as Lori moved helping him with his tie, and shirt buttons. His hand slapped hers away, as she felt his fingers digging into her hips, to the point it hurt, Lori gasped softly, as he ripped her down, closer to him. Lori heard his gunbelt fall to the floor with a thud.

"Right there baby girl?"

She nodded.

"Right there Daddy, I need it, I need it so bad,"

She could see the Hunger burning behind those icy eyes. The _Need_ within them. His fingers moved against her, touching her soft wetness, as her head dropped back. Feeling the roughness of his fingers, his touches, teasing her, exploring her, he was taking his time with her. Making her ache, making her pant, oh god she was so close to cumming already and he wasn't even inside her!

She felt his hand roughly grasp the nape of her neck, ripping her to him, his lips brushing hers, as those eyes stared directly into her own. Lori could feel her heart hammering within her chest. Her face flushed, and her hips jutting forward, moving against his exploring fingers.

"Right there baby girl? Hmm, is _that_ where you need Daddy?"

Lori nodded fast.

" _Tell me,_ "

"Yes, Yes, Daddy, that's where I need your cock,"

Her hands reach down, undoing his belt, and his pants. Her hands were fast, hurried, with a desperation behind them.

"I want to feel Daddy's big, hard, cock _Deep_ inside of me,"

She barely got his belt undone when he slapped her hands away undoing his pants. His eyes were wild, as Lori, leaned back, her legs spreading teasingly before him, as she heard his zipper, Her head dropped back, as she felt Rick thrust into her. Her snug, wet, heat gripping tightly around him in need. 

"Rick,"

His name escaped her in a pant, as she felt him leaning against her, His hands grasping her hips. Lori could feel his fingers gripping into her, holding her, her leg's moved, parting further, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest. His every thrust nearly knocking the wind right out of her.

Feeling his cock working deeper, and deeper, inside her, as she felt the vibration of the washer under their entangled bodies. Her moans were stifled as she bit her bottom lip. Her hand grasped the back of Rick's neck, as she felt him leaning tighter, closer, until their foreheads touched. Their eyes locked together. 

"Harder,"

She gasped that one single word, between pants as her eyes remained holding locked with Ricks.

"Harder baby girl?"

"Harder, fuck me Daddy,"

"Is that what my little girl want's baby?"

His tone was so sweet, so teasingly sweet she could have cried hearing it.

"Yes, Fuck me Harder Daddy. Show me _who_ I Belong to,"

Her breath caught in her throat, as she saw the look behind Ricks eyes. That wild, animal like passion burning behind them like blue flames. She bite her bottom lip hard, as she felt his thrusts become harder, rougher, slamming into her with force to the point she felt both pain and pleasure. His eyes staring into her the entire. Her breasts bounced softly against his chest, as she arched softly, pressing herself even tighter.

Her mouth opened, as a loud, moan broke the silence all around them. His groans were deep, raw, and sent a shiver down her spine every single time she heard them.

"You're _Mine_ Baby girl, No one else's. You're Daddy's,"

His words were growled out against her lips, as she felt his tongue shoving into her mouth roughly. Massaging her own, as her hand grasped tighter to his neck. 

"Tell me,"

Lori gasped as she felt his hips thrust roughly against her, forcing his cock deeper inside her.

"Tell me, baby girl,"

Lori couldn't think, she couldn't even speak, only moan louder, and louder, feeling his every hard thrust pounding inside her.

"Tell me!"

His voice was loud, practically screaming, as his thrusts became rougher.

"I-I'm Daddy's! I'm Daddy's!"

Her words were screamed, as she arched against him, a loud, scream escaping her mouth, as her pussy clenched around his cock, and her she felt her release gushing out of her. She jerked softly against him, but never once broke gaze with Rick. She felt him moving , still holding that same rough, punishing pace. As she saw a wild, perfect smile on his face.

"Make Daddy cum baby, show Daddy, show Daddy, how _Bad_ you want it,"

Lori moved her hips, as she rocked against him. Her hand falling from the back of his neck, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Giving herself leverage to move freely. Her body moved up, as she forced herself against him hard! Fucking him almost as fast, as he was pounding into her. She heard the low, groan rumbling within his throat. 

His eyes frozen on her, as she felt his hips thrust roughly against her. Their sounds of utter pleasure mingling together, as their bodies worked together. His body pressed tightly to her own, molding to her perfectly, as if they'd been made for one another. 

"Cum inside me Daddy,"

She heard him groan once more, those frosted blue eyes looking so savage as if he devour her right here and now.

"Tell me baby,"

His voice was so low, so deep, as he spoke.

"I need it Daddy, I need it, please, please cum inside me,"

Her voice was raised, panted, as she felt herself nearing another release.

"Oh fuck! Fucking make me cum baby girl!"

She could hear it in his voice, he was right there on the fucking edge.

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me Daddy. I need your cum inside me, filling me, Fucking cum in me!"

Her nails gripped into him, as she screamed her words, loud sounds of pleasure ripped through them both, as she felt him filling her, as she came once more. She felt his hips roll, working his every last drop deeper inside her. As he collapsed on top of her. They were breathless, sweaty, and locked together in the afterglow of their heated act.

Lori said nothing, just panted against him, as she felt her heart thundering with force. 

She felt Rick lean up, as he pulled away once more. She whimpered softly.

"Rick,"

His hand took her own, as she felt him pulling her off the washer. Pulling her to him, as his lips captured her own roughly. Causing her breath to catch. It was hard trying to stand upright but, she managed. His forehead pressed against her own, as she felt the back of his hand gently stroking her cheek.

They spent the day fucking around the House. The stairs, their bed, even in the shower like they had at the CDC. Lori changed, and spent dinner, talking with Carl while Rick ate his dinner. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them talking, just like before all this had happened. It felt like they were a family again.

Lori smiled softly, as she cleared the kitchen island, her and Carl washing dishes together as they laughed and talked. She turned and saw Rick was gone. She wouldn't push, she knew he'd come around when he was ready. Lori dried the last dish as she heard Carl talking.

"Dad seems, happier?"

He chuckled softly as question laced his tone.

"He does honey, I told you, he just needs some time to come around. Now, go upstairs and go to bed,"

Lori kissed the top of his head, as she heard him running up the stairs. She picked Judith up, as she carried her to her nursery, laying her in her crib, as she covered her daughter up, and tucked her stuffed doll near her. She smiled softly, as she ran her fingers through her soft, hair, as she leaned kissing her forehead.

Lori was silent as she opened the bedroom door, Rick, was already lying down, his back to her like always, as she slipped out of her clothes. Grabbing a soft, crimson silk nightgown that stopped at her thighs. Lori took her hair down, as she looked over her shoulder at him lying there.

"Rick, baby, are you okay?"

He said nothing. 

"Rick?"

He was silent, as she felt her heart sinking once more. Her hand flicked the light off, as she opened the door, maybe he just needed space. She was halfway out of their bedroom.

"Lori,"

She stopped dead.

"Yes, baby?"

His hand extended reaching out, even though he didn't look at her, she smiled softly, as she closed the bedroom door, her hand slipping into his own, as she laid down. Her back against his chest, as she felt his arm around her waist. His chin resting on her shoulder. As she felt the gentle press of his lips on her ear. 

"Goodnight Baby girl,"

"Goodnight, Love,"

Loris eyes closed, as she felt his arm tightened around her, as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. I Promise to Be True to You in Good Times and in Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori and Rick Finally say what's been left unspoken for so long between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is Here!
> 
> I don't know how many more chapter's I'll be adding. I might add one more or go for three more. We'll see where the story goes.
> 
> :)

Once the dawn had come, Lori's eyes finally fluttered open slowly. She snuggled against Rick's embrace. Feeling his warmth pressed tightly against her back. His arm held tightly around her waist. Her hand gently rose, as she touched his arm. Her fingers gently running over his flesh. Slowly tracing small circles, with her fingertips.

It had been a while since she'd woke up like this. Feeling Rick holding her, feeling his slow, heated breath rhythmically against the nape of her neck. Feeling his heart slowly beating against her back. His warmth against her while she slept or just lay there in his tender embrace. 

She'd missed these moment's. Back at the Quarry, When she was lying in her room at the Prison. Hearing his boot's as he patrolled keeping watch over them all. 

Lori gently snuggled down, as she felt the bright, and happy smile on her face. 

"I love you,"

Her word's were a gentle whisper on her lip's, as she kept stroking his arm gently with her fingers. Her eyes closed, as Lori felt herself drifting off back to sleep. She was so warm, she felt so safe in his arms, like before all this had happened to them. Before Shane had almost ruined their marriage. She felt so foolish for allowing herself to make such a bad choice but, she just wanted to feel something again. She wanted to forget the pain, even if just for the time he was with her. 

Lori was slowly drifting off, slowly, feeling herself falling into sleep when she felt Rick move.

She felt nervous. What if he was slipping away from her again? Lori didn't want all their progress to be undone but, she knew when Rick was ready, thing's would be happy between them again. Her breath hitched, as she felt his lips on her neck, his teeth nipping at her ear, she could feel his hips pushing tighter, and tighter against her bottom.

Her breath caught in her throat, as Lori felt his hand pressing flat against her stomach, and slowly slipping lower, and lower, until his hand was touching her bare thighs beneath the blanket. His hand stopped as she moved softly. Before his hand moved, his fingers curling and teasing her softly through her panties. Peeling back the soft, silky fabric as his fingertips brushed her bare, and wet lips.

Lori could feel his hips rolling behind her. His kisses on her neck, becoming rougher, as she felt him slip a finger inside her. Her breath heaved, as she arched back against him. Hearing the soft, low chuckle in his throat.

"Morning Baby girl,"

Lori moaned softly, as she heard his voice right there against her ear. That low, honey sweet drawl that made her ache. Lori thrust back, as her bottom pushed tight against his hips, as he slipped a second finger deep inside her dripping heat. 

"R-Rick, Oh god,"

Her head dropped back against him, as her eyes closed. Her hips rolling softly, as she felt herself getting wetter, and wetter. Feeling his fingers, rocking within her. His fingers rocked so, so slow it drove her crazy. She wanted more, but, oh god. She felt so good right now. She felt his lips on her skin, his kisses trailing from her neck, down her shoulder. His teeth grasping the strap of her nightgown, as he pulled it down. Leaving her breast exposed.

Her pussy clenched tightly around his fingers hungering for more. 

"Mmm, Rick, M-More,"

She heard him chuckle softly, as his hips thrust roughly against her. Slinging her forward softly.

"Shh now baby, let Daddy take care of you,"

She felt her juices pooling out of her, flowing like water, as she wiggled rolling her hips on his fingers. She felt Rick moving, his fingers still buried deep inside her, as his teeth bit into her neck roughly. Lori cried out loudly it hurt! But it sent a jolt of pleasure within her, one she'd never felt before. 

She felt Ricks teeth biting into her soft flesh, his tongue moving, and licking the small lines of blood as they pooled on the bite mark. She could feel his hard cock pushing against her. Her hand moved, reaching behind her, slipping between their bodies, as her hand worked downwards working his clothing open, until her hand was grasping his hot, throbbing cock.

She heard the sharp breath of air, Behind her, as Rick's fingers started to rock faster, and faster, inside her. Her moans were loud, yet soft at the same time.

She felt his hips rolling against her hand, as she grasped his cock. Her hand stroking him until she found her rhythm with his fingers inside her.

She felt his tongue licking, and swirling over the bite mark he'd left on her neck. Licking her, drinking her, Loris fingers worked over his. Stroking him fast, hard, gripping him as she worked her hand from the tip to the base. Her thumb teasing the slit at his tip like it was her tongue. His groans were low, deep, as she felt his fingers shove deeper inside her, Lori felt her body jerk softly as she moaned out.

Her chest rising and falling rapidly, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Daddy,"

That one single word escaped her mouth in a panted breath as her hand started to move faster, and faster. His groans louder, deeper, and more wild somehow.

"Cum for me baby girl,"

His lips broke from her neck, as he kissed her ear.

"Cum for me, come on baby, cum for me,"

Lori kept stroking him, as she moaned out again and again. Her pussy clenched around his fingers, as she felt his hips thrust forward against her hand as she cried out suddenly. Her release flowing with force, and staining his fingers, and their bedsheets. She felt his warmth coating her hand, her fingers, and her palm, as she kept stroking him milking him of his every last drop.

She felt her snug heat gripping around his fingers, as she panted against him. She felt Rick move suddenly. Her hand falling away from his heated cock. As his fingers pulled from inside her. His mouth enclosing over his fingers, as he tasted her on them. Lori turned over, laying on her back. Her legs parted, as she felt his finger hooking the front of her panties, as he tore them off.

"Show me Baby,"

Her fingers moved, as she pushed two inside herself, Lori could feel the pleasure coursing through herself. The heat, the need, building once more. Her fingers worked inside her, as her hand grasped her exposed breast. Her body was on fire, aching to feel his lips, his hands, his cock. She needed everything. 

She felt Ricks hand grasp her wrist suddenly, as she looked at him. His hand pulled her fingers from inside her. As he placed them on her clit. His hands moved to lift her legs, until they rested on both his hips. Lori arched, crying out as she felt his entire length pushing inside her in one quick thrust. Her fingers teased her clit, as she looked at him. Their eyes locked together. As she felt his thrusts becoming faster every time he moved.

His cock working deeper, and deeper, as she cried out. Her legs lifted higher, silently urging him to go faster, deeper, to fuck her. Her hand moved off her clit, as she felt Ricks body molding against her own. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms wrapping around his neck, as she held him close to her.

His groans muffled beside her neck, as she felt his hips, building faster, and faster, with every thrust inside her. Her body was on fire, her moans raised, as she arched beneath him. 

"Tell me baby,"

Lori gasped softly, feeling his hips pull back and suddenly thrust forward with force.

"Tell me,"

"Rick,"

"Tell me baby girl,"

"I Love you,"

Her words fell away as she cried out loudly.

"I love you! I love you Rick,"

She felt his lips beside her ear, his hot, breath against her sweat slick skin.

"I love you too baby, I never stopped,"

Lori felt tears running down her cheeks and falling back into her hair, as she gripped tighter around him. Their bodies working together, fucking each other, holding each other.

"Fuck me baby,"

Her voice was soft, whispers softly, as she held tight around him.

Ricks hips moved faster, and faster, as Lori felt her release nearing. She could feel the bed moving beneath them, her pussy clenching around his cock. The sweat on them both. She never felt more alive than she did right here and now with Her Husband. Her lover, her best friend, the father of her children. Her one true love was Rick Grimes. 

"Baby,"

She heard his voice, the strain, the need, he was so close.

"Baby,"

Lori moaned out softly, as she rocked her hips against him.

"Yes, Baby,"

"Tell me, Tell me you love me again baby,"

She could hear something other than desire, something needing to hear she still loved him.

"I love you, I've always loved you Rick. I'll _Never_ stop, ever, I'm yours forever baby,"

Lori felt herself tighten, as she felt his thrusts becoming harder, his groans so loud, and deep all at the same time. Lori felt her body jerk forward, as she came, feeling his heated warmth flooding her wet heat. Her thighs shook against his hips, as she felt Rick flip them over, where she was on top of him.

His hand ran through her hair, as he yanked her to him. His lips pressing to her own as his kiss seemed to burn her. It was a kiss that silently promised her forever. That he would _Always_ be her's and no one else's. Lori kissed him, as she lay on top of him. Her breasts against his chest, as she ran her fingers over his jawline, feeling the stubble beneath her fingertips.

"I love you Rick,"

Those frosted eyes looked at her, as his hand ran through her hair softly, tenderly.

"I love you too Lori,"

His voice was deep, and slightly hoarse as he spoke. Her eyes met his directly, as she felt his hand gently running through her hair.

"I'm sorry Rick, I was so stupid. I'm sorry, I hurt you. You're my everything,"

He was silent as his hand continued to stroke her hair tenderly.

"You're my Husband, the father of our children, You're the first thing I wake up thinking about and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep. I'll always be yours, Rick,"

His hand stopped stroking her hair as his eyes looked at her.

"I'm sorry Lori. I wasted so much time, I should have been there for you more baby,"

Her fingers stroked his jawline softly.

"Shh, You're always there for me baby, don't say that,"

"I let my emotion's, come between us. I hurt you, I've always loved you Lori,"

Lori crawled up his body slowly until her lips were pressing to his own. 

"Just forget it baby, we can start over. We can make our dream come true here. I know we can,"

Rick was silent for a moment, as his hand caressed her cheek. Lori could feel the warmth, the heat in his touch, as she softly nuzzled against his hand.

"I'm nothing without you Lori, I _Need_ you,"

"I'm yours baby,"

Lori smiled softly, as she snuggled against his chest. His hand gently stroking her hair, as she traced her fingers down his arm, over his chest, as if she was memorizing every piece of him. As they lay there in silence. For the first time since the Farm, she felt happy. 

"Rick?"

"Hmm, baby?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Lori,"

Lori snuggled against him, as she felt the sun gently moving over their entangled bodies, his hand in her hair, the warmth of Rick's body beneath her own. As she lay there holding tight to the man she loved.


	4. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori goes Over the wall to find Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this.
> 
> Once I finish this story. I'll be continuing my other's.
> 
> I will be adding more Lori and Rick!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning was peaceful, something Lori hadn't seen in a long time. She showered with Rick, feeling his kisses on her ear, and along her neck. Tracing down to her shoulder. It wasn't a morning filled with tension between them, the two of them barely speaking until he left. It was like before, like before all this mess. Before Shane.

After their shower, Lori made breakfast while Rick dressed, Carl softly bounced Judith on his knee as Lori and him chatted.

"Mom,"

"Hmm?"

"I, uh,"

Lori moved around the kitchen, as she brushed some of her hair over her shoulder.

"You what Honey?"

Carol took in a deep breath, as he spoke.

"I want to go over the wall,"

Lori turned around suddenly as she looked at her son.

"Over the wall?"

He nodded.

"I just want to get out for a while Mom. It's nice here, but, I just want to explore, maybe go for a supply run with Glenn or something,"

Lori folded her arms over her chest, as she shook her head softly.

"Carl, you can't. I'm sorry but,"

"Mom, I can protect myself, I know how to take care of myself,"

"No. I'm sorry Carl,"

She could see the look in her sons eyes, the disappointment, but, she knew he understood. She knew he could take care of himself. He was a good shot, but he was her son. She didn't want something happening or, him getting hurt.

Lori walked over, as her arms wrapped around him, gently hugging him, as her fingers ran through his hair. Hearing Judith gently cooing, as she pulled back. And returned to making breakfast.

Lori took Judith as she set the plates for Rick, Carl, and herself, her hand gently holding the bottle she made for Judith as she held her. Lori fed Judith as Rick and Carl talked here and there. She couldn't stop smiling. She was happy for the first time in a long time, Lori felt happy. She had her Husband back, a beautiful little girl, and a son she loved more than anything. 

Once breakfast was finished, Lori handed Judith to Carl, as she gathered the plates and put the in the sink. She hummed softly, feeling Ricks arms around her waist, his lips kissing her neck softly, as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Lori,"

She shivered softly as she heard his voice. 

"I love you too baby,"

Her hands gently touched his arms around her. Her hands touching his hands, feeling his warmth beneath her fingertips as she gently leaned back against him. She felt him turning her around, as her eyes suddenly were gazing up at those blue eyes. Her hands gently ran along his chest, as she felt Rick leaning into her touch.

"Baby,"

She shivered softly touching him, she always loved touching him. Feeling his warmth, his hard body, feeling the man she loved. 

"You have to go to work baby,"

They laughed softly together, as she felt his lips press to her own. Her fingers running through his curls, as she kissed him.

"I'll be home later,"

He kissed her once more, as she smiled.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Lori watched Rick as he left the kitchen, stopping to grab his constable jacket, before she heard the door open and close. Her hands ran through her hair, as she smiled softly, feeling a blush on her cheeks as she turned back to the dishes in the sink and began washing them.

She sighed softly as she dried the last dish, and put it up as she turned and headed into the living room. Judith was in her playpen, her small hand holding tightly around the orange teething ring, as she cooed softly. Lori walked across the room, grabbing a book, as she sat down beside her playpen. 

Judith cooed softly, as Lori read her the story. A story about a princess and her prince. Of his brave journey to save her, and rescue her from the evil witch that had put a spell on her. Waking her with true loves kiss.

"See Honey?"

Lori turned the book around holding it open so Judith could see the brightly drawn picture of the princess and the princess together.

"They lived happily ever after,"

Judith giggled softly, as she chewed on her teething ring. Lori turned the book back around, as she looked at the picture, her fingers running over the picture, as she smiled softly. Before she closed the book and set it down on the carpet beside her.

Lori stood up, as she leaned down picking her daughter up, as she placed her on her hip. Lori held her softly, as she headed into the kitchen and began fixing lunch for her and Carl, and a bottle for Judith. Lori set the plates down, as she held the bottle for Judith.

"Carl, Honey lunch is ready come on down,"

There was no response.

"Carl?"

Her voice was louder this time. She didn't hear an answer just silence. Lori's brows furrowed as she held onto Judith and the bottle as she headed upstairs and stopped outside her son's door. Her hand gently lowered the bottle, as she knocked.

"Carl, Honey?"

She knocked again.

"Carl?"

Lori grabbed the knob as she turned it and pushed the door open finding an empty bed and the open window. Her eyes widened for a moment, as she shook her head. She couldn't let him go over the wall. Lori sat Judith in her playpen, as she rushed upstairs, grabbing her shoes, and the Colt detective special she knew Rick kept in the top of the closet.

Shoving it down in the back of her jeans as she ran downstairs and grabbed Judith. Lori hurried next door as she knocked. Carol opened the door.

"Carol, can you take Judith for a little while for me?"

Carol took Judith with a happy smile on her face.

"Of course, Lori,"

Lori nodded as she ran down the front steps.

"Lori is everything okay?"

Carol called behind her, as Lori ran backwards for a moment.

"It's fine, I'll be back soon,"

Lori ran forward as she rushed through the streets of Alexandria looking for her son. Only to find nothing, she saw Daryl and Glenn but no sign of Carl.

"Shit,"

Lori eased toward the gate, as she silently climbed up and over dropping down with a grunt. Her hand reach behind her, as she took the gun out and began to run forward.

"Carl?"

Her voice carried against the silence around her.

"Carl?"

Lori ran frantically through the woods, how could he run off like that? And after she had told him not to do that. Lori stopped as she saw a few walkers up ahead, she took aim, as she shot one, and the second, she couldn't waste time like this, Lori left the rest as she ran off in the other direction. She'd just go out around them. She had to find her son.


	5. In Sickness and in Health.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori and Carl make their way back to the Gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!
> 
> Next chapter will be the end of this fic!
> 
> But I will write some more Lori and Rick in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Lori rushed through the woods, frantically searching for her son. Her hand still gripped tightly around the gun. She could feel herself shaking, what if? No, she couldn't think like that. Carl was fine, he was strong, he could handle himself, but, there were so many walkers out here. 

 

Lori stopped firing the gun, as the shot echoed against the still silence as a walker fell to the ground with a thud. Her rushed pace resumed, hearing the growls and shuffling footsteps behind her.

"Carl?"

She called out for her son.

"Carl?!"

She called louder.

"Carl!"

She called louder.

"Carl!" 

She was screaming as she ran, she could hear them coming, shuffling behind her chasing her. Lori stopped for a moment, her eyes darting side to side, trying to choose the right path. But she didn't have time, she didn't have the time to stand there looking for tracks, or a sign as to which way Carl had gone. She ran right, hoping she had picked the right path.

Lori ran as fast, and as hard as she could. Her denim clad legs running almost in a blur. She could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes. 

_Be okay, please be okay._

She heard a twig snap, feeling a warm hand grabbing her wrist, pulling her suddenly. Lori thrashed wildly, before she stopped, seeing her son half leaned out of the small space in the tree. Lori turned sideways slipping in with him. The walkers hurried past, before they resumed their slow, shuffle. 

Her arms grasped him, hugging him tightly. Her lips pressing to the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't think you'd follow, I'm sorry,"

Lori held him close, her fingers running through his hair, her eyes watching from inside the tree, keeping an eye on the Walkers right outside.

"Shh, it's Okay, honey, I'm Okay,"

Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke. Lori was silent as she held her son, her eyes frozen on the walkers, they couldn't stay here, they had to get back behind the wall. They had to go Home.

_Rick, I wish you were here._

They had to find an opening, there had to be one. Her eyes watched frantically, trying to a pattern, some sign of direction in their movement's. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, as she tried to find a way.

"Carl, I need you to be really quiet Honey,"

He nodded.

"Do you have your Gun?"

He nodded again. 

Lori sucked in a deep breath, her hand gripping tight around the gun in her hand, Her hand reach down, grasping Carl's hand in her own. She fired a shot dropping the walker right outside the tree as she ran out her hand holding tightly around Carl's as they ran. The growls, and snarls filling the air behind them. 

"Carl come on,"

Lori headed back down the path she'd came, her eyes searching for and finding their way back. She saw the dead Walker's, as she turned heading in that direction. 

They weren't that far, they didn't have much further and they'd be there. They'd be safe, they'd be Home, and she'd be back in Rick's arms. Lori pulled Carl behind her, hearing him firing his gun and the thud behind them. Lori kept running until she saw the wall, it was right _There_ Lori slung Carl forward past her, pushing forward.

"Go, go, go, come on Honey,"

Carl took out his knife, climbing fast up the wall, as he swung one leg over the top, his hand extended reaching out for her hand. Lori turned as she saw them coming closer, and closer, she jumped grabbing her son's hand. Carl leaned, almost falling off the wall, as he pulled her, the two of them working together, her feet kicked at the walker's hand.

Trying to keep them away. She felt him pulling, Carl slipped off the wall, as Lori felt herself being pulled. her hand slipped from his, as she grasped the top of the wall. Carl looked up at her, from the ground behind the wall. Her fingers grasped the top of the wall, as she pulled herself up, swinging her leg over, dropping down with a grunt. Carl pushed up, helping her to feet. They could hear the growls, the thrashing against the wall, as they hurried away.

Neither of them stopping until they were back at the House. Panting, and breathless.

"Carl,"

There was silence between them for a moment. Before Lori's eyes met her son's directly.

"Don't ever do that again, we almost didn't make it back here, if one of us got bit, if they pulled us back over,"

She felt the tears welling once more, as Carl hugged her tightly. She kissed the top of his head, sobbing softly, as she felt his arms tighten around her. 

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry,"

Lori hugged him tightly, her tears running down her cheeks. Neither of them said anything, just hugged each other tightly. 

"We can't tell your father,"

Her voice was soft as she spoke. Carl looked up at her, confusion clear on his face.

"Rick just started to come around Honey, it'll be just between us, but, don't ever do that again,"

Her tone was serious as she spoke. She didn't want to tell Rick, it had been so long since she'd seen him as happy as he was right now. She hugged Carl once more before she pulled away.

"Go inside,"

He nodded as she watched him head inside their Home. Lori ran her hand over her hair, her eyes closing for a moment, as she stood there. She was silent as she turned and headed to pick Judith up from Carol. Lori walked up the step's as she stuffed the gun in the back of her jeans. Before she knocked on the door. Carol opened it with a smile, before she saw the look on her face seeing her.

"Lori, are you okay? You look upset,"

Lori nodded softly.

"I'm fine Carol,"

Her voice sounded tired, as she spoke. Carol nodded softly, as Lori took Judith placing her on her hips as she headed next door.


	6. Until Death Do Us Part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori and Rick share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> This is the final chapter of this fic. 
> 
> I hope everyone like's the ending.
> 
> :)
> 
> There will be more LoRick in the future. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Lori had been pacing the floor for Hour's while Judith played in her playpen. Softly babbling, and giggling, playing with her stuffed doll. She had to tell Rick but, could she really? She sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair.

She jumped hearing the door open and close, and Rick's boots moving across the hard floor. She sighed happily feeling his arms wrapping around her waist, her petite body being pulled close to him. Lori smiled softly, feeling his teeth nipping playfully at her ear.

"I thought about you all day, while I was on patrol baby girl,"

Lori hummed softly. Feeling the smile on her face, as she heard those word's. She couldn't ruin the moment. But she had to tell him. She couldn't lie to him and have more lies between them. This was their second chance.

"Rick,"

She felt his teeth pulling at her earlobe, his lips tracing down the side of her neck slowly, leaving a trail of hot, burning kisses.

"Hmm?"

He hummed softly against her, as Lori took in a deep breath before she spoke.

"Carl went over the wall today,"

She felt him tense behind her. Before he pulled away.

"Where is he?"

Lori turned around.

"Baby, he's fine. He's upstairs in his room,"

She heard Rick breath a sigh of relief. Lori moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her eyes looked up at him, filled with so much love behind them.

"I went over the wall, after him,"

She felt him yank her closer, his arms hugged tightly around her, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm fine baby, I took your gun, and went after him, we made it back. We're safe,"

Rick pulled back, as she found her eyes meeting those frosted blue eyes she loved so much staring down at her. She could see the sea of emotions burning behind them. His hand touched her cheek tenderly, brushing her hair behind her ear. Before he ripped her tighter against him. Holding her, hugging her tightly.

"I can't lose you again Lori,"

His voice cracked with emotion.

"You're aren't ever gonna lose me Rick, ever,"

Her voice sounded firm, sure of each and every word.

"I love you Rick, always have, and always will. I'll always be with you,"

Lori gasped softly, feeling him pull back, his lips suddenly capturing her own. Her arms rose, wrapping around his neck. His kiss was rough, demanding, passionate. She felt him moving, backing her until she felt the stairs, touching her denim clad leg. Lori eased back, pulling him down with her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she felt his hands roaming over her.

Grasping handfuls of her soft flesh beneath her clothes. He pulled back, as her hands reach down undoing his belt fast. Her eyes locked with those blue eyes, as she felt him push her back down. His hands pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside, as she felt his eyes on her exposed body. Rick's fingers moved down, undoing her jeans, as she felt them, and her panties being pulled in one fluid yank.

Loris legs parted, exposing herself to her Husband's hungering gaze. She heard his zipper, before she felt him thrust inside her. Lori arched against him. Her bare, breasts push tight against his chest, feeling his shirt teasing her nipples. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. As she felt his thrusts, they were hard, deep, but not rough or fast. 

Her moans were muffled, as she bit into her bottom with her teeth.

"Tell me baby,"

Lori moaned out, louder than she'd intended as she rocked her hips against him. Fucking him, feeling his cock moving deeper, and deeper within her every single time he thrust inside her.

"I love you,"

She felt his lips on her neck, moving, leaving a trail of kisses that burned like fire on her heated flesh. Lori moaned out, feeling his thrusts becoming faster. His hips rolling, against her. His every throbbing inch inside her snug, wet, pussy.

"Rick!"

She felt his heated breath against her skin, his groans and growls of pleasure filling the House. As he started to thrust into her faster, and faster.

"Rick, fuck me,"

Her word's were panted, filled with need, as she spoke to him. She felt his hips, pulling back, as he drove himself forward, nearly knocking the wind of her lungs as he did. Oh god, she felt so, so good feeling him fucking her like this. 

"I love you Lori,"

His words were groaned against her flesh.

"I love you too Rick,"

She gasped softly, feeling him flipping them over. Her eyes staring down at those blue eyes, as she felt his hands roaming over her flesh. Touching her ass, her back. Her hand reach up, grasping onto the railing of the stairs, her hips moving faster, and faster, every time she moved. 

She heard the deep, low, groan rumbling within Rick's throat, as she started to move even faster. Her hand gripped the railing of the stairs, as the other mover to the nape of his neck. Her fingers softly gripping into his curls. As she moaned out. Her hips moved faster, and faster, swiveling, and riding Rick not like she wanted him. But like she needed him.

Her pussy clenched around his cock, feeling him thrusting upwards inside her.

"Come on baby,"

His words were panted, as she cried out softly. Feeling him thrust up into her. Driving his cock deeper, and deeper, every time his hips rolled beneath her. Her hips moved, until they were moving in rhythm together. Fucking each other. Her eyes locked with his. As her fingers gripped his curls tighter.

"Fuck me baby, come on,"

She could feel his eye's devouring her, feasting on the sight before him. Her tongue ran over her lips, as she arched back, her body fully exposed and aching to cum.

"Rick,"

His name escaped her in a whisper as she rocked her hips, feeling his hand suddenly connecting with her ass. She jolted forward, feeling the sting on her flesh.

"Come on baby, make me cum, talk to me baby,"

His words were a deep, low, animalistic tone.

"Rick, Oh god!"

"Talk to me baby,"

She felt his hips thrusting up into her faster, harder, her every nerve feeling alive. His hands moved over her, his fingertips, feeling like electric over her heated flesh.

"I want to feel you,"

Her words were panted. Low, in between moans.

"You do baby?"

"Yes, Oh fuck Rick, I want to feel you touching me,"

His hands grasped her body, moving over her roughly. Grasping soft handfuls of her flesh, as she cried out.

"Tell me what you need baby,"

Lori licked her lips, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she moved up, and forced herself down hard on his cock. Driving him deeper.

"I want your cum deep inside me Rick, oh god fill baby,"

Her words were moaned out loudly. She felt his hips rocking faster, and faster, as he yanked her to him. Her forehead pressed to his own, as their eyes stared into one another. Lori cried out suddenly, as her snug, walls clenched tightly around him. Her release gushing out of her, she felt him moving still, her fingers grasping into his curls.

"Cum inside me Rick,"

Her words were whispered against his lips. 

"I want to feel your cum inside me,"

She heard the low, groan within his throat.

"Don't stop baby,"

"I love you Rick, I love more than anything,"

She heard the raw sound that filled the room, as she felt his warmth inside her. Loris lips pressed against his own, as she felt Rick pulling her to him. Her hands moved, as she ran her fingertips along his jawline, feeling the rough scratch of his stubble beneath her soft touches.

 

_A few Months Later:_

 

"Lori?"

Lori closed their bedroom door behind her.

"I'm here baby,"

She smiled softly, seeing his hand reaching out for her, as her hand slipped into his own. Her soft pink nightgown, brushed her thighs as she climbed into bed. Feeling Ricks arms as they wrapped around her pulling her close.

"What did Denise say baby?"

Lori smiled, turning over softly. Her hand gently touching his cheek, her fingers slowly tracing his jawline for a moment. Her hand reach down, taking his hand within hers. 

Placing it on her stomach. 

"She said the baby's perfect,"

She felt his hand moving over her stomach. As she touched his face once more.

"Rick,"

Those eyes turned toward her, as he moved closer, until his lips were inches from her own.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Lori,"

His lips pressed to her own, before he pulled away. His arm hooking around her, as she felt his chin on her shoulder. Her fingers ran along his arm tenderly. This was what they'd dreamed about. Their own happy ending.

She had her Husband back. A wonderful son, a beautiful Daughter, and their baby growing inside her. Lori Grimes truly felt like, her second chance, had been even better than her first with Rick. Her eyes closed, as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
